


Starting Line

by gypsyPhantom



Series: Fury of Speed [1]
Category: Fast And Furious - Fandom, Need for Speed, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsyPhantom/pseuds/gypsyPhantom
Summary: Mark Fang, a School Kit Fox by day and Car Mammal by night.  He grows up in the rough as Foxes are treated terribly Zootopia.  But he finds more peace as he is around cars.  For those who are into cars, nobody judges, just playful Banter.  But when when he has to transfer, he will find himself in love and in more trouble.WHOOP! Almost forgot to add this - Disclaimer: I own nothing that doesn't belong to me.





	Starting Line

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YA'LL PEEPS!!! gipsyPhantom here with my first fic, now I don't expect much since this is my first. Now, that doesn't reviews aren't appreciated. Anything you want to point out or ask, I'll respond in the best way I can, when I can... Yeah, I'm not really best at responding immediately, but THAT doesn't matter! Now I don't know how soon I'll update the story, but when I get around to it, I will get to it. For now? ENJOY!!!

Prologue

~ Location: The Docks, Warehouse 3-B currently open  
~ Date/Time: March 2nd, 2005/11:30am

It was Dark out, working mammals finishing their shifts would’ve been away, asleep, by themselves or with others, in apartments or houses. However, there is never rest for the wicked. Especially these two mammals, a wolf and a panda, who were the only mammals awake in the docks, in the dark, in the silence, waiting for their client.

“Our Contact’s late.” The Wolf spoke, breaking the silence, with a hint of agitation in his voice. The Timber wolf was wearing a complete black attire, consisting of a pair of jeans, a long sleeve shirt, a leather Jacket, and a pair of aviators that hung from the neck opening of the shirt.

“She has always been late, Tong, it’s a matter of of being safe and having patience over having punctuality and being caught.” The Panda responded with a neutral voice. He wore a different set of clothing from the wolf known as Tong: a dark gray trench coat, an equally dark gray boot cut pants and fedora, a white collared shirt with a black tie.

“Yes well, I’m tired of all the wait and I don’t want to hear any crap about ‘good things come to those who wait’ B.S.” Saying with clear impatience, but with a hint of nervousness as well. He wanted to get this over with, this was the final trade-off, and if successful, they’ll be leaving with a big score, probably their biggest yet. They’ve been doing deals with their current client for the past 3 months now. Up until recently, it got gradually difficult to meet the Client, due to increasing activity of the ZPD. The reward is great and they couldn’t back down from this one deal.

“And besides, weren’t you just as eager for the money Asahi, from what I heard, it was for a family matter?” Tong remembered quite well that the Panda, Asahi, was willing and quite a bit desperate to work with Tong on the cooperative dealing. Both being from different gangs, the Client was incistant because each gang had the resources that the Client wanted, if not, needed for the mammal’s goal.  
“I myself have business to deal with after this, and I rather that you do not pry into my business.” Responded Asahi, being quite annoyed with Tong being pushy on matters that don’t involve him.  
“Ah alright, alright... *sigh* Sorry for my behaviour, I just can’t deal with how our contact can just show up whenever she- “  
“Keep it down T. I wouldn’t hustle you unless I was asking to be hunted.”

Out of the shadows, a figure approached the Tong and Asahi. The figure in which the female voice belonged to, was a vixen, in a white v-neck, a jean jacket, and navy jeans. She had a slender fit to her look, with the color of eyes being gray along with dark orange fur with the tip of her tail being white as well as seeing white cream colored fur poking out a bit from the neckline.  
“Speaking of which: do you both have what I want?”

The Wolf and Panda went into the warehouse leading the Vixen to a rather large case. Asahi opened up the 4’ x 4’ metal case and pulled out a canister of what seemed to have a flower in it.

Holding the Canister in her paws, she examined it to be sure that nothing was wrong with it. “Hm. Well, you held up your end, now I shall hold up mine. Follow me.”

The three walked along the docks for about 5 minutes. They eventually came reached a parking lot near one of the gates, in which they had used in the first place to get inside. It was not uncommon to have a way inside, if you had the resources, and knew some mammals. Now, in the lot were mostly delivery trucks that came in and out of the Docks. But one vehicle stood out from the rest, what seemed to be a black sports car, was actually a modified Honda S2000, which seemed fit more for canines.

Frowning upon the site, Asahi spoke, “Hmph, if you were planning to give us a quick tour around the city, I’m afraid you wasted my time.”  
“Oh trust me it’s not the car that is the prize, it’s what is inside. You know, ‘never judge a book by its cover’ kind of a deal.” Opening up the trunk, it revealed two suitcases. The Vixen opened both to reveal the money and to show that she was serious. “Split right down the middle for both of you, do what you will with it.” She closed both cases and gave each reward to the right mammal. “Oh, and Tong?”

“Hmm?”  
“I have no use for the car, it was simply a bonus for you considering how much you love to be behind the wheel. I have my own ride out of here, so don’t bother trying to follow.”  
And just like that, the Vixen left. Tong was quite pleased, the S2000 was definitely quite the car to have his hands on. He thought about asking for the Vixen’s name, but she made it clear during the last several meetings that it was best that they didn’t know who she was and “prefurred” that she was just another contact, so he refrained.  
“Welp, it was nice working with you Asahi”  
*Smirk*, “As it was with you Tong.”

They Both left their separate ways, little do they realize that they will be part of something bigger, something that will comeback to bite them later, but for now, they’re both safe.

 

~Meanwhile~

~ Location: BunnyBurrow, “Frank’s Garage of the Burrows”  
~ Date/Time: March 2nd, 2005/11:45 am

Now in the Tri-Burrows, it was quite a peaceful night, and most, if not all, mammals happen to be farmers, all sleeping for the next day of work. Now in BunnyBurrow though, there was a shop, a Mechanic’s shop. The owner, a Brown Ram known as Frank, was staying overnight working. In a Mechanic uniform that looked like it had not been washed in ages, he was working on what appeared to be an older car, a classic.

*sigh* Welp! I think that about does it for the carburetor, now I’ll just have to wait for the Air Filter to come by tomorrow.” Putting aside his wrench on the workbench, he went to his office and proceeded to take off the uniform over him and hang it up in a corner.

‘Luckily it wasn’t the only thing I wore on me. That’d be hilarious to see Bill freaking out over. Speaking of which…’ looking through the office window that displayed the rest of the shop and his work area, ‘I really do need to clean up my area.’

Now he was fairly clean and wasn’t messy around home, but at work, that’s a different story. The work area he mostly used was disorganized, wrenches and screwdrivers spread across the workbench. Somehow he’s managed to keep the different kinds of oils and liquids he had aside and organized, but it was still considerably inexcusable.

“Aaaah well, it’ll just be disorganized again if I tried cleaning up” Taking his personal belongings with him, and shutting off the last of the lights, he took one last look at the car, his smile growing, “You’ll definitely be the perfect gift for her, I’m sure of it.”

Flicking the last light off, and locking the door. He moved on home, for who knows what the next day will hold.

**Author's Note:**

> So again! I won't know when I'll update, but I will eventually. And for now, I will see YOU, in the next chapter... BUH-BYE!!!


End file.
